Dragon Kingdom
The Dragon Kingdom is Shin Articost's home world and the land he grew up in. Cooled Lava that acts as flowing water resides on a majority of the land while other few percentages have been changed drastically depending on the organism living there be it Dragon, Giant, or otherwise. The Dragon Realm is currently under the control of Kados Articost. You may RP or Battle Here This is War! Trunks looked nervous at the Time Scroll and shook his head. "Dammit, why now? I need to contact the others and hope they answer." Trunks said in a rush as he left the Vault door. He activated his homing pin to call out to any nearby Time Patrollers. "Come on, come on!" he grumbles to himself hearing the scroll even from way outside of the large hall. Kevryn is pinged on his Scouter about the call and sighs in annoyance. "I'm training, what does this idiot want?" he asks himself as he changes direction from flying and heads towards the Time Nest. "This had better be good." Kevryn speeds up and makes it to the Time Nest. He folds his arms and looks at Trunks. "What is it, brat?" Bastion was already there he was doing more reasearch trying to find his home universe but to no avail "What is it Trunks do we have another Towa incident? I hope so i still owe her a thorough thrashing for what she did to my father mother and daughter respectively." Bastion notices Kev "Or there may be a line who knows" Monarch appears in the time nest holding Bastions badge. "Ah so this is the time nest. Wait. Bastion why are you here? I thought you weren't coming. I suppose you just couldn't stay away from me that long." He smirks and gives him a wink. "Oh and the red tail. Looks like we're having a party. Ah Trunks. You met my counter part a long time ago. I'm Monarch, I have a few questions for you but by the looks of it it may be a bad time. What exactly is going on?" He asks quizzically directed mainly at Trunks and Bastion. Trunks shakes his head. "Zucana I don't have time for your mental snaps right now, I need all of you to follow me into the Time Nest and quickly!" he says rushing past them and heading into the large white building. Once everyone begins heading towards the Time Nest they can begin to hear the sounds of war and the clashing of swords even from afar. Once inside, they see the Time Scroll and see present history happening. "This is Shin's Home Realm, the Dragon Realm. Inside that large castle in the background is a Time Shard that houses a history that's incredibly important to the Time Nest. If the castle is destroyed then the shard could break and then who knows what would happen." Trunks explains. As he looks away a familiar voice from the scroll shouts: "Get outta my way!" Trunks looks back to see Shin slashing through several of the controlled warriors. Kevryn decides to keep his temper under control after seeing Monarch and follows Trunks towards the Time Nest. "This must be some war if it's loud enough to pierce the sanctuary." he says going up the stairs. Once inside he listens to Trunks' explanation until he hears Shin's voice and looks at the Scroll. "So that's where that numbskull ran off to. He's heavily outnumbered though, there's no way he's going to get out of that without a good beating." Kevryn states. Bastion facepalms "That idiot familial loyalty aside why would he run into a freaking war without us we could have helped him, and he wonders why sometimes i feel he doesn't trust us" Bastion watches the ensueing chaos unfolding before them "Well i would assume it has something to do with Sinkro "I suppose our mission is to protect the shard and prevent any altercations that could screw with the time zone right?"